


I'd Give You The World [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: They worked together on an extra credit assignment and things evolved from there.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	I'd Give You The World [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “AU: College” [S4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Tony meet at University. Tony is studding science and engineering. Steve was studying arts but transferred over to architecture.
> 
> The was an extra credit assignment as part of their courses.. a hypothetical city hall renovation plan project. Steve and Tony where paired together.
> 
> After the month long project they started dating. Together after classes they planned out their future.
> 
> _
> 
> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
